modern_domfandomcom-20200214-history
The April 2019 Crisis
The April 2019 crisis '''is an ongoing crisis between Modern Domination and other dominations. The first phase, which lased three hours, was tension with Bash's game, Total Expansion. This crisis is the first serious incident since the May 2018 war with Total Annexation. '''PHASE 1: Background: The crisis began with TheDanbox noticing that someone had demoted BaconBuiIderz, the leader of Modern Universalis, and bashpole134, the leader of Total Expansion. Soon, it turned out that Sponge had done so, and Danbox asked him for explanation. 45 minutes after the crisis began, Bashpole said Sponge had abused powers on him. At 3:40 PM EST, 50 minutes after the beginning, benisen11, a member of the MD discord and a developed, revealed a screenshot of Bashpole insulting MD and telling Ben to join a MU game with BaconBuiIderz. Five minutes later, Bashpole tried to explain that he didn't mean to say that, as he thought SPonpe was the leader of MD, but that didn't resolve the crisis. At 4:52 PM, seven minutes later, a meeting was called at Bowser1986's Meeting and Speech Area, telling the entire staff to meet. The first meeting: The first meeting was a failure, with only four people coming: Bowser1986, TheDanbox, SpongebobRoblox101, and RoloWasTaken(ex rolo1511). Possible alliances and war tactics were discussed there. Bowser1986 suggested trying to ask TR for help, thinking they would be less likely to side with Bashpole due to not liking him and knowing him better. Others would tell him that it wasn't a good idea and would bring up the 2017 war with World Conquest that MD won despite a huge difference in manpower. Bowser1986 would agree, however, he said that MD should count on allies just in case. Possible scenarios such as Bacon allying with Bashpole were also discussed, concluding that it would be likely. Rolo, however, would keep demanding war. Soon, however, the meeting was dismissed due to non-staff people following their friends, and moved to a discord group. The Discord Meeting: At 5:06 PM, the meeting was moved to discord, and soon renamed to "☀CLASSIFIED INFORMATION - INFORMATION THAT IS NOT ALLOWED TO SLIP THROUGH". Danbox started it with saying that more admins were necessary due to them being MD's possible warriors. Sponge would disagree, stating some admins might leak information, and would begin discussing MU and TE's weaknesses in case of a war beginning, as well as discussing the need to raise the age limit, which was, however, rejected due to the current limit being good enough. Shortly, the manpower would be discussed, also mentioning the Garfieldites, an independent griefer force known to have already been used in the May 2018 TR:MD war, as well as the October 2017 WC:MD war. Rolo would suggest declaring war on WC following the defeat of Bash, which was, however, rejected by the staff. Despite that, Rolo kept insisting to declare war. Meanwhile, the staff agreed on the fact that while they don't want war, they would not be cowards in case of a war beginning and would fight the enemy. Rolo suggested making Bacon a spy, but following this rejection, he suggested kicking Bacon. The staff disagreed with that, stating it would escalate into war. Rolo replied, saying that he wants MD to become the greatest DOM and fight wars to achieve such think, but Danbox disagreed, stating that MD is experiencing the best times since its fall a few months ago. At 5:37 PM, the meeting was dismissed, meant to be reopened in case of new suspicious stuff happening. Two minutes ago, a warning would be made due to Bacon leaving the server we were at, but it would soom turn out to be a false alarm. However, at 4:50 PM, it was reopened again due to Bash telling Bowser that they needed to discuss stuff at TE. The meeting would cause more tension due to Sponge accusing Bash of stealing from MD. At 6:00 PM, Nicolas Dandrige posted a message in the chat, telling bash that he sent him DMs. This was interpreted as TE's war plan preparations and would raise tensions further. A minute later, at 5:01 PM, a negotiation group was created. Negotiations: At 6:01 PM, negotiations began. Bowser1986 would be told to invite Bashpole and UnitedFate(a former MD owner) for proof. He would invite Bashpole, having had tensions with UnitedFate. However, Bash invited UnitedFate too, and Sponge quickly began to attack him due to our unresolved issues with him. This triggered an argument with UnitedFate, and escalated tensions. Meanwhile, Danbox asked Bashpole what he'd do if Sponge didn't get demoted. Bash would reply, saying "nothing". Shortly, Sponge asked whether we wanted peace or not. Most agreed to have peace, except for Rolo. Rolo would also be the one to be sad that we had just made peace, saying in the planning group: "i could betray you at any time rats", and re-escalating tension. Nine minutes later, at 6:24 PM, Rolo changed his mind, stating that he no longer wants war. However, he would be exposed for originally rooting for war. At 6:36 PM, Bashpole revealed a part of Rolo's DMs, stating that Rolo was willing to spy for Bashpole in case of war, stating that he felt under-appreciated in MD. A few minutes later, Rolo confirmed that, stating that he had wanted to help Bash because of him "listening to people", as well as stating that he would betray Sponge. At 6:39 PM, the crisis escalated for the last time with Rolo trying to invite LithiumMonoxide to the planning room. Three minutes later, she was removed from there, along with Rolo himself. At 6:48 PM, the first phase of the crisis officially ended with the last crisis-related message. PHASE 2(Rolo's coup plan): Hidden until the crisis is over. PHASE 3(The MU Crisis): To be written soon Consequences: Following the crisis, Rolo was removed from the MD discord and banned from MD for treason, even though he was eventually rebanned.